Mia's really random crap
by Nishi Ichijo
Summary: A spoof of my Confessions series, made by mcgabby1994. Don't ask why she wrote this crap. If you DO, then ask her. HILARIOUS!
1. Chapter 1

**((HELLLLOOOOO**

**This is mcgabby1994,Mashes best friend EVAH.**

**IM HER FAVPRITE.**

**But,because i was sugar high,ive decided to HAXOR her.**

**Yes,ive hacked my best friends account.GET THE BEEP OVER IT.**

**Is it mean that ive put this as a chapter on one of her stories?Maybe.**

**BT ITS OK CAUSE IM EVIL.**

**EVILLL-ER THAN YOU.**

**3))**

So here I am.A bored 13 yer old girl with nothing to do at...ten fifty four PM.

And then it dawns on me.

I know my BEST FRIENDS password.

I have ADD and a sugar high.

Oh the fun I will have.

So then Angele IM's me,and we talk for a while,then i show her what I did to Angi's DeviantART account about an hour ago,what with the 1337 H4X0R'IN and crap.She think its slightly amusing,and I tell her i know Ashley's passwords too.

Shes interested.How did I know?

I told her it was because they sat there and TOLD me.

F3WLZ.

F33L THY KN0WN AW3S0M3 WR4TH!

Eh-herm.

sorry.

So yes,its me.Mia,from ashley's storyies.

I AM REAL to clarify.

3

And im here to shower awesomeness on your lives.

-------

Ashey sat up,not sure wh exaclty her bed was suddley so hard.

Looking around,she notcied it may be because she was on the commen room floor.

"Ham?"Remy asked,holding out a plate of ham.

"Err...No..."Se replied.

"Ok."He said,eating the ham.

The door suddenly burst open,reveling Angi:

"OMG ASHLEY!"

"what?!"

"THE HUFFLEPUFFS ARE ROBOTS!"

"WHAT?!"

_Flashback..._

Opon entering the dormatories of the hufflepuff rooms,Angi froze.

The WHOLE room was like a factory.

"look.Its our new friend"Said a blond girl.The back of her head was open,revealing wires.

"shes not quite readdy to join the hive"A brunnet replied.They were cherry,and smiling widley.

It scared her.

"Heh,i dont want to join the hive..."

"But you must"The blonde said.

"you have no choice"Stated a red head.

_flash back over_

"AND THEY TRIED TURMING ME INTO A BLOODY ROBOT!!!1!"Angi finished,gasping for air.

"Thats...spiffy."Ashley said.

Remy looked at her""Cod?"He offered,holding out another plate.

"No."

**THE END OF MIA'S CHAPPIE O' FUN!**

**LOVE OR PARISH!**


	2. ORLY DANCE!

**((I know what your saying.**

**THERE MORREEEE?!?!?!!?!**

**HELLA YEAH!**

**This is two short(really short)things together!**

**1:ORLY?!**

**2:DANCE,BAY-BAH.**

**Enjoy.**

**----**

Angele fell over,rubbing her forehead.

She was staring down at a wooden board.It held several slots,and on the otherside were some hints carved into the wood.The slots would hold several different wooden peices.

"Pi s followed by the book...The books contents follow,The agile one is bwteen three and seven...none can preceed the great white night lady,WTF"

She looked at the wooden peices.A book,a dimon,pi,a seven,a three,a cat,a moon,a bird,a hose..several roman numrals,greek symbols and flowers with various petals.

"HOE IS THIS FUN?!"She shouted,glaring around the ravenclaw commen room.A few girls were also solving puzzles.They glared.

"It just is..."Stated a raven haired girl cooly.

"Orly?"

"Rly"

"Orly?"

"Rly."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Orly?"

**((Solution: the moon peice,the seven,the cat,the three,pi,the book with a dimond on the cover,the dimond.**

**Got that offa dream chronicals.evil as hell.Did you get it?))**

PART TWO ONG

Mia sniffed,examining her fingers.Angi was looking at the first naruto manga for the millionth time,seeing as it was her only conection to anime.

"Sooo...Hogwarts?"Angi stated.

"Hogwarts."Mia replied.She leaned over,examining angi's manga."Cant you just...ya know...poof up another one?"

"I've been here all of a week.I don't know."Angi replied,shaoving Mia away from the book.

They were silennt a long moment.

"You know what angi?"

"What?"

"I feel a disturbance"

"Of what kind?"

"The...

The...

THE DISCO KIND!"

**((spell check?**

**PSSHHHH.No.8D**

**Stay tuned for"I Feel Smexy" And "Q&A:Mia asks Angele"))**


End file.
